The Darkness
by Xombyme
Summary: An new player hits the harry potter world that either assist harry in the final battle or destroys both sides in the war. OCOC HPGW RWHG excuse my writing style all reviews welcome


The story of a new player into the harry potter world. Who may be its greatest hope or worst destruction. OC/OC HP/GW RW/HG

i trudged. the pain had erased itself a couple of minutes ago. i can remember, im scared. i see the imagesm the stories the filling the mistakes that i feel that i know that i have to fix. some how. somehow i know thats why im here. this place scares me. i woke here, brush and weedsm trees and darkness. oh my god the darkness. dont hink about the darkness. so cold, it swallows like a rock in my throat, no, dont thin about the darkness, no more thought about the dark, about the shadows. i trip and fall and only thend o i realize what i am wearing, wehre do these cloths come from. this is not me. what is me here? i do not find myself in here. what is here. it deosnt hurt anymroe but i think its becuase my head doesnt hurt the darkness has gone. not enitely but it is buried. it follows while i walk, i can see it gather when i take a step and relase when i let it go like its stalking me. i know this world. this world hurts i know what i am supposed to do but i am so lost. so scared so broken. no. no. dont think broken it gets cold it grows filling me, so full. the trees part for me. the limbs bemd and i vaugly wonder why but it passes. i ma coming. i know what i must do one or the other. loss or death or... it hurts i cant sepaerate it away. it blurs. i see the faces i see some. i see the one. i fall the mud soaks me quickly like it needs me. wants me i am dirty i want to cry but i have forgotten how and that makes me want to cry again. i am here to kill, oh god i had a son, a family, where did that come from? the memeories flood and fade. stellingback in my mind. i know only the darkness. the wings start to form. no, no think about something else. he needs my help. think of something else. how far have i walked? how far have i fallen? i puase, feeling the eyes on me, studing me with fear and know. i turn and another stands there. i know of him. i know what has happened in the stories with him. and he is afraid of me. i smile the darkness is coming.

"keep yourself under control", he says. knowing what builds with me.dont let it take you yet. it is not time. he pauses and his shoulders slup, defeated. he knows i am curious and lost. and then i see the horse half. the back legs and at that moment i know that i am not from here. my mind screams that is nor right. he/they only existed in books. this fiction and then the wind picks up as a reminder that i am not dreaming. "you are firenze." i know this how? then i see the flashes. unicorns, hagrid, trelawney, dumbledore. Dumbledore! i have to see dumbledore. i am suprised to see that i spoke out loud and ther reaction was not a happy one. he fidgits and looks crest fallen.

dumbledore is dead" and my heart drops the darkness climbs a little higher. holds a little tighter, wraps a little more. "and he alone, pushing them away" in my head split in two i realize that i know what that means. i see them all, in strength and their weakness. "you are what we hope that we would never need. but it is you that, i hope will save us and help. or i fear that you will turn and destroy it all. Even voldemort." with that name it caves. my head explodes. i fear again. not of him but of me. i see horror, misery and the cause. the darkness feels jealous of the pain he has cause. it should be mine should be ours, it says. black tears flow from my eyes. i see this because they fall on my hands as i fall to stink of the dirt. i belong hear, my voice, my head recognizes the disgust i have for it, for us. again it comes, letting me grasp hold and calm before it hits again as to cause more pain. ha, the darkness likes that word. pain. my wife oh god my wife, killed by his first. i held my son, oh my son, my son. i realize then that i scream, loud and high i cant hold it any longer. i see them, see him. my god i cry and scream and tthe darkness reacts. before firenze flees i hear him say, "McGonagall is waiting she knows now, find her at the edge of the forest, at the school. but god just leave." i see him quiver, his flanks shaking and sweating and the darkness like the reaction. and he flees. andi shut it off. all of it, my pain buried. my face i make like stone the pain, no dont think, dont feel. dont feel. and i goes away and i am a mask. i am as black as the darkness and i walk toward the edge of the forest.

She awakes, bolt upright at her desk, bewildered, and confused. As the new head that happens more than even she would care to admit. trying to shake off the cottoned feeling in head she realized that something was amiss. concentrating herself she sent he mind out to survey the surrondings, a habit that with a small sense of pride she realizes that she is good at. her mind races past the baron, filwick, and other inhabinets of the school. finally spreading out to hagrid past his cabina dn to the edge of the wood and then it begins. she falls, pain riping apart her defenses, darkness enveloping her mind. and she realized as teh blood trickled out of her nose and ears and she lay fetal that the worst blow to hope walked toward her school, toward her children. and she hoped that the other would come to help her remain strong and use the new tool to their dsiposal. without the light the darkness would do nothing but destroy us all.

Moments before she collapsed, the scream awoke harry, sweating, cold and scared. a voice entered his mind with enough force to blind his eyes and dry his mind. "Wait there. i am coming. We dont need the horcurxes they will come to us. And we will destroy it all, destroy all..." And the voice that sounded like gravel and tar and death stopped and another took its place infintely sad and scared and tired. "Wait, help me. Tell me who i am. Help me help you to end this so i can, so i can" and it seemed to hesitate witht eh realiztion of what it said. "so i can die. I am coming. the darkness and i are coming."


End file.
